flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
RoboBlast
RoboBlast is a top-down shooting game. In this game, you control a combat robot who must fend off against hordes of enemy robots whilst collecting the golden cogs they drop to buy upgrades for your robot. Links This game can be found at: * Kongregate.com * Notdoppler.com * Bored.com Gameplay Roboblast consists of six levels, each one containing 20 waves of enemies. All six stages take place within a confined arena inside some sort of factory. When a wave starts, enemies will spawn into the arena and attack accordingly. The player does not need to destroy all the enemies in one wave in order for the next one to begin; new waves will begin over time regardless of whether or not any enemies from the previous wave are still alive. The only exception to this is the final 20th wave, which has the player fight a boss. Defeating enemies give the player XP and drop cogs. The cogs can be collected and used to buy upgrades for the robot, which are available to buy when the player has gained enough XP to level up and access the upgrade menu. The player is able to attack enemies with various weapons, of which there are six types (though only two of them are available to use at first, the others needing to be bought from the upgrade menu). The player can equip the robot with two weapons at any given time (including two of the same weapon), one for each of the robot's arms, making for a total of 21 possible combinations. Additionally, if the player is in a pinch, they can use a special attack known as a Bomb Attack; this attack destroys any enemy and projectile caught within the blast radius, but it can only be used a certain amount of times per stage, though the player's Bomb Attacks are completely replenished if they lose a life. If the player runs out of health and dies, they will lose a life and must restart the most recent wave they were on. If the player dies and is out of lives, the level is lost. Controls RoboBlast offers two different control setups for players, depending on what type of computer they use. Keyboard & Mouse * WASD: Move the robot * Mouse: Aim your weapons * Hold Left Mouse Button: Switch the robot's arms between being at its sides and being in front of the robot * Space Bar: Bomb Attack * E: Bring up the weapon menu * F: Send in the next wave early Keyboard Only * Keyboard: Move the robot * Weapons fire automatically and the robot is always rotating * X: Stop the robot rotating and focus your fire in one direction * Z: Switch the robot's arms between being at its sides and being in front of the robot * C: Bomb Attack * Space Bar: Send in the next wave early * A: Bring up the weapon menu Weapons * Gatling Gun: Fires a stream of bullets at a very fast rate and knocks enemies back. It is available for use from the start of the game. * Spread Cannon: Slower fire rate, but shoots a volley of bullets that cover a wider range. Also knocks enemies back. It is available for use from the start of the game. * Flamethrower: Spews a consistent stream of fire that easily destroys most enemies in seconds. * Laser: Fires laser bullets that pierce through enemies and bounce off walls. Also knocks enemies back. * Plasma Shield: Blocks bullets, and damages enemies that touch it. * Ion Grenades: Launches ion grenades that explode after a few seconds, leaving deadly ionic charges in their wake. Upgrades Basic Tech * Gatling Gun: Upgrading this weapon increases its fire rate and attack power. * Spread Cannon: Upgrading this weapon increases its fire rate, attack power, and the amount of bullets shot at a time. * Plasma Shield: Unlocks the Plasma Shield. Upgrading this weapon allows it to deflect bullets back at enemies and increases its attack power. * Extra Bomb: Increases the player's maximum Bomb Attack capacity. * Cog Magnet: Allows the robot to attract cogs that are close to it. Medium Tech These upgrades can only be bought once the player has reached level 5. * Flamethrower: Unlocks the Flamethrower. Upgrading this weapon greatly increases its attack power. * Laser: Unlocks the Lasers. Upgrading this weapon increases its fire rate, attack power, and the amount of lasers shot at a time. * Health Upgrade: Increases the player's maximum health capacity. Advanced Tech These upgrades can only be bought once the player has reached level 10. * Ion Grenades: Unlocks the Ion Grenades. Upgrading this weapon increases its attack power. * Extra Life: Increases the player 's maximum life capacity. * Cog Multiplier: Makes all cogs worth twice as much as they were originally. Enemies * Drone: A weak enemy that does nothing more than roam around aimlessly. First appears on Level 1. * Shuribot: A robot modeled after a shuriken and armed with spinning blades around its body. Chases the player. First appears on Level 1. * Hunter: Slowly chases the player and shoots bullets. First appears on Level 1. * Shieldbot: Is equipped with two rotating shields that protect its core. Try to aim for the gaps between the shields. First appears on Level 1. * Snakebot: Slithers around the arena and is indestructible everywhere except for its head. First appears on Level 1. * Charger: Charges towards the player at a very high velocity. Due to its speed, it's possible to get rid of a Charger by hanging very close to a wall so it charges there and falls off the arena. First appears on Level 1. * Lightbringer: Every five seconds, emits a blinding light that briefly blinds the player. First appears on Level 1. * Magnetbot: Is surrounded by a magnetic field and will try to draw the player to it. First appears on Level 1. * Minebot: Roams around the arena; explodes and releases eight bullets when destroyed. First appears on Level 1. * Cog Impersonator: Disguises itself as a cog at first, but turns into a Shuribot when the player gets close enough. First appears on Level 1. * Medibot: Roams around the arena and is able to heal itself and any enemies near it. First appears on Level 1. * Assault Tank: A heavily armored vehicular robot that circles around the perimeter of the arena and constantly fires bullets at the player. * Fire Shuribot: Is able to shoot fireballs as it chases the player. First appears on Level 1. * Turret: An immobile version of the Assault Tank that doesn't shoot as often, but can shoot two bullets at a time. First appears on Level 2. * Shieldbot Deflector: Is equipped with high-tech shields that deflect the player's bullets back at the player. First appears on Level 2. * EMP Igniter: Every five seconds, releases a shockwave that disables the player's weapons for five seconds if they get caught in the shockwave. * Indestructibot: Is completely indestructible. Slowly chases after the player, and can only be defeated by pushing it off the arena. First appears on Level 2. * Nuke Tank: Roams around the arena, leaving a trail of acid in its wake. Explodes when destroyed. First appears on Level 2. * Grenade Tank: Roams around the arena and launches grenades at the player. First appears on Level 2. * Burner: Is equipped with a flamethrower; chases after the player and shoots flames. First appears on Level 3. * Inferno: Improved variant of the Hunter. Slowly chases the player and shoots fireballs. First appears on Level 3. * 8-Way Turret: Less durable than a normal turret, but is able to shoot in eight directions. First appears on Level 4. * EMPredator: Another Hunter variant. Slowly chases the player and shoots electric sparks that disable the player's weapons for five seconds if they get hit. First appears on Level 4. * Spiderbot: Shoots several bullets at the player, then rushes over to the player to try to ram into the player; it repeats this pattern until destroyed. Spawns two Mini Spiderbots when destroyed. First appears on Level 5. ** Mini Spiderbot: Two of these spawn when a Spiderbot is destroyed. They chase the player. First appears on Level 5. * The Death Ring: A gigantic ring-shaped robot that appears as the boss of every stage. After the 19th wave is cleared, the Death Ring will spawn around the arena's edges. It constantly fires bullets and occasionally opens two of its eight eyes in order to fire a giant laser beam. The eyes are the Death Ring's weak points, so try to focus your fire on them while they're open! If you die while fighting the Death Ring, the wave will not reset, so you won't have to worry about the Death Ring's health regenerating if you die. Category:Shooting Games Category:Kongregate Category:Games with Robots Category:Fighting games Category:Bored.com Category:Notdoppler